One And Only
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Pernikahan Kai dan Sehun terancam gagal karena Kai yang lebih memilih pergi dengan wanita yang di cintai, dan di saat itulah muncul sosok Jongin, kakak dari Kai yang bersedia menggantikan posisi Kai untuk menikah dengan Sehun. Bisakah Sehun menerima Jongin sebagai pendamping hidupnya? KaiHun. Yaoi. Oneshoot.


One And Only

Cast : Always Kai dan Sehun

Oneshoot

Aku minta maaf banget buat yang udah nunggui lanjutan Imperfect Love dan Don't Deserve, bukannya ga mau lanjutin, tapi ide lagi mentok, jadi sementara aku masih nyari-nyari ide untuk lanjutin tuh ff, aku publish apa yang ada aja dulu. Maaf ya...

 **Hanya tulislah karyamu sendiri, itu lebih baik dari pada kamu menghina karya orang lain.**

No edit.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mencintai Kai, semua tahu akan hal itu dan karena itulah kedua orang tua mereka berniat menjodohkan keduanya dengan mengadakan pesta pertunangan yang mewah. Sehun senang? Tentu saja, ia sudah sangat lama menantikan hal ini, menikah dengan orang yang di cintainya adalah impian terbesar dalam hidupnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kai? Kai yang memang terkenal dengan sikap berandalannya memang tak menolak saat ditunangkan dengan Sehun. Walau begitu tetap saja tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di dalam hatinya.

Seperti saat ini, sudah lewat beberapa bulan dari acara pertunangan mereka, sikap Kai masih saja acuh tak acuh pada Sehun.

"Kai..." Sehun meremas ujung kaosnya dengan gelisah.

"Apa?"

"Hari ini kita harus fitting pakaian untuk..."

"Kau bisa berangkat sendiri?" tanya Kai menyela ucapan Sehun. "Nanti aku akan menyusul ke sana."

"Baiklah," Sehun hanya bisa pasrah. Selalu seperti ini, sebenarnya Sehun merasa lelah juga, Kai terlalu dingin padanya dan pria itu bahkan terkesan tidak peduli dengan pernikahan mereka yang akan di adakan sebentar lagi. Semua urusan pernikahan memang sudah di bereskan oleh kedua orang tua mereka, hanya masalah pakaian dan cincin yang belum karena kedua orang tua mereka ingin, keduanya lah yang mencari sendiri pakaian dan cincin apa yang keduanya suka. Tapi itulah yang menjadi kesulitan terbesar untuk Sehun, sangat susah mencari waktu untuk pergi karena Kai yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Sayang, aku tak suka yang itu, kita coba yang lain saja ya," rengekan bernada manja itu membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Saat ini ia sedang berada di butik, menunggu kedatangan Kai untuk mencoba pakaian yang akan mereka pakai di pesta pernikahan nanti.

Sehun tersenyum sendu melihat kemesraan pasangan yang ada di dekatnya itu, terlihat sekali bagaimana perhatian sang pria untuk kekasih hatinya. Diam-diam Sehun merasakan hatinya membuncah dengan perasaan iri, Kai tidak pernah berlaku manis padanya, dia selalu dingin.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu melihatmu melamun, kita lakukan dengna cepat karena aku ada pekerjaan lagi setelah ini."

Sehun tersentak kaget, apakah ia kembali melamun hingga tak sadar kalau Kai sudah datang. "Maaf."

Kai menggedikkan bahunya, "Mana jas yang akan ku pakai?"

Sehun menunjuk pada sepasang jas berwarna putih yang tadi sempat ia pilih, "Kalau kau tak suka kita bisa mencari yang lain."

Kai mengamati jas itu dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah biar yang itu saja."

"Kau tidak ingin mencobanya?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku tak ingin membuang waktuku Sehun dan ku rasa itu sudah pas."

Sehun terdiam, menatap sendu pada punggung Kai yang kini membelakanginya untuk berbicara dengan pegawai butik itu.

"Aku sudah membayarnya, ayo sekarang cari cincinnya."

Sehun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Kai keluar dari butik itu. sepanjang jalan saat Kai bersama dengan Sehun, keduanya hanya diam membisu, tak ada yang ingin membuka percakapan dan Sehun yang merasakan aura kecanggungan antara dirinya dan Kai, hanya bisa menatap lurus ke arah jalanan tanpa sedikitpun melirik pada Kai.

Bahkan ketika Kai memilihkan cincin untuknya, Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa harus repot-repot membuka mulutnya. Namun saat Kai kembali memilih sepasang cincin lagi, Sehun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Kau ingin membeli dua pasang? Satu saja sudah cukup Kai."

"Diamlah Sehun, lagi pula ini bukan untukmu."

Sehun sebenarnya ingin bertanya untuk siapa Kai membeli cincin itu tapi ia memilih untuk diam saja karena takut kalau Kai marah.

Dan sehari sebelum pernikahannya akhirnya Sehun tahu untuk siapa cincin itu Kai berikan. Kai benar, cincin itu memang bukan untuknya, tapi untuk orang lain, orang yang Kai cintai. Sehun hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya dan menangis dalam diam saat ibu Kai menyodorkan satu surat yang ia temukan di tempat tidur Kai. Surat yang ditujukan untuk dirinya dan berisi permohonan maaf dari Kai yang tak bisa menikahinya, Kai mengakui kalau ia sudah punya kekasih dan akan menikahi kekasihnya itu.

Hati Sehun terasa begitu sakit, kenapa Kai tidak berterus terang saja dari awal kalau ia tidak mencintainya dan bukannya sekarang di saat pernikahan mereka hanya tinggal sehari lagi.

"Maafkan ibu, Sehunie... ibu tak tahu kalau kelakukan anak ibu seperti itu," Ibu Jongin menatap sedih pada Sehun yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya. Di sampingnya, orang tua Sehun juga hanya bisa diam tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah katapun, Sehun tahu keduanya marah dan juga sedih, tapi mereka tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. kedua orang tuanya banyak berhutang jasa pada orang tua Kai, dan karena itulah mereka menerima pinangan kedua orang tua Kai tanpa harus berpikir panjang.

"Sudahlah bu, mungkin Kai memang bukan jodoh Sehun." Sehun berusaha untuk tegar, ia menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipinya dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Ibu sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Kai akan berbuat hal seperti itu, selama ini ia tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia tidak mau dijodohkan denganmu."

Sehun kembali menunduk, teringat akan pernikahannya yang akan dibatalkan besok ia merasa kalau ia tidak punya hak lagi untuk tinggal di rumah ini. "Permisi bu, aku akan kembali ke kamar."

"Kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk pergi kan sayang," ibu Kai tampak terlihat begitu sedih, Sehun adalah calon menantu idamannya selama ini dan ia sangat menyayanginya. "Ibu tak ingin anak ibu pergi dari rumah ini."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Pernikahan kami sudah batal bu, dan aku.. aku tak punya hak apa-apa untuk tinggal di rumah ini dan..."

"Kau akan tetap di rumah ini Sehun, kami menginginkannya," kali ini ayah Kai yang menyela ucapan Sehun.

"Tapi..."

Cklek

Kelima pasang mata itu segera menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru saja di buka dari luar. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Jongin..." ibu Kai segera berdiri dari duduknya, bergegas mendekati pria itu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Jongin? Sehun pernah mendengar nama itu di ucapkan oleh ibu Kai, dia kakak dari Kai, usia keduanya terpaut 7 tahun. Selama ini Sehun belum pernah melihat wajah dari pria itu, dan kali ini ia mengamatinya dengan cukup seksama, dia mungkin sedikit lebih tinggi dari Kai, dengan kulit kecoklatan, dan rambut hitam yang di potong pendek, ada bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh di sekeliling rahang dan juga atas bibirnya, sepertinya pria itu sengaja tidak mencukurnya, alih-alih terlihat menyeramkan, pria itu terlihat begitu maskulin. Dan matanya, tadi Sehun tidak melihatnya karena terhalang kacamata hitamnya, namun saat pria itu membuka kacamatanya, Sehun hanya bisa menahan napas, mata pria itu berwarna grey dan terlihat begitu menawan. Saat pria itu mendekat, Sehun bisa melihat dadanya yang begitu bidang, kaos putih tipis yang ia pakai tak bisa menyembunyikan bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna, secara keseluruhan pria ini terlihat begitu mempesona dengan pembawaannya yang begitu tenang. Dan Sehun juga baru menyadari kalau pria ini jelas lebih banyak mengambil gen ayah mereka yang seorang pria berkebangsaan Spanish.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa suasananya begitu murung, mana Kai? Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat pada adikku yang sebentar lagi akan menikah."

Suara pria itu terdengar berat dan Sehun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan gugup ketika pria itu melangkah ke dekatnya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kai pergi, Jongina." Suara ayah Kai terdengar begitu sedih.

"Pergi?"

"Kau tahu Sena bukan?" kali ini ibu Kai yang bertanya.

"Teman sepermainan Kai waktu kecil, apa hubungannya dia dengan kepergian Kai?"

"Kai pergi dengannya." Ibu Kai meraih kertas yang tadi Sehun letakkan di atas meja dan menyodorkannya pada Jongin.

Jongin mengambil surat itu dari tangan ibunya dan membacanya dalam diam. "Jadi pernikahannya batal?" tanyanya setelah selesai membaca.

"Seharusnya tidak," ayak Kai menghela napas panjang. "Kalau kau mau menggantikannya."

"Apa?"

"Ayah..."

Ayah kai memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut menyakitkan, "Kau tahu bukan besok seluruh kolega ayah akan datang dan kalau pernikahan itu di batalkan, ayah tak bisa membayangkan tak hanya rasa malu yang akan kita dapatkan tapi juga..."

"Maaf," gumam Sehun. "Ini semua salahku, seharusnya aku tidak pernah menyukai Kai dan menyebabkan semua hal ini."

"Sayang itu bukan salahmu, tak ada yang salah dengan cinta yang kau rasakan," ibu Sehun memeluk tubuh anaknya dengan sedih.

"Bagaimana denganmu Jongin?" tanya ayah Kai lagi.

"Ayah ini terlalu mendadak," Jongin terlihat bimbang. "Dan ayah tahu bukan kalau aku pernah gagal sebelumnya?"

Tentu saja orang tua mereka tahu kalau Jongin pernah gagal dalam berumah tangga. "Cobalah sekali lagi anakku, jangan biarkan perusahaan yang diwariskan turun temurun itu hancur begitu saja."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dia?" Jongin melirik pada Sehun yang masih berada di pelukan ibunya. "Kita tak bisa memaksa seseorang untuk menikah, ayah."

"Sehun pasti mau, ya kan nak?"

Dan meskipun Sehun ingin berkata tidak, ia tetap akan menganggukkan kepalanya. Orang tua Kai telah menyelamatkan nyawa kedua orang tua Sehun setelah kecelakaan yang dulu mereka alami, orang tua Kai juga lah yang membiayai semua biaya perawatan dan kemudian memberikan pekerjaan pada ayah Sehun yang telah di pecat oleh perusahaannya di mana dulu ayahnya bekerja karena terlalu lama absen. Dan Sehun tak mungkin bisa melupakan jasa itu.

"Lihat Sehun mau, jadi tak ada alasan bagimu untuk menolak, anakku."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sendirian, mana ibumu?"

Sehun terkejut saat Jongin datang menemuinya hanya beberapa saat sebelum acara pernikahan itu di mulai. "Ibu sedang ke toilet."

Jongin mengangguk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, "Sebelum menikah ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

"Apa itu?" Sehun merasa canggung saat Jongin duduk di dekat dirinya di tepi ranjang, ini adalah kali kedua mereka bertemu setelah kemarin saat di ruang tamu.

"Aku pernah gagal dalam berumah tangga, dan kali ini aku ingin kita menjalani pernikahan sewajarnya orang yang telah menikah. Kau mengerti maksudku bukan? Aku ingin kau juga bersikap terbuka padaku, bagaimanapun aku tak ingin pernikahan keduaku gagal lagi."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk melayaniku, karena aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, tapi cobalah untuk bersikap sewajarnya seorang istri saat di depan orang lain."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, hanya itu yang ingin ku katakan, aku keluar dulu." Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu, "Oh ya Sehun, kau terlihat manis saat merona seperti itu."

Sehun tertegun, tatapannya tertuju pada pintu yang sudah kembali tertutup itu, Jongin, Kim Jongin, pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya itu kini sudah pergi, namun kenapa Sehun merasa dia masih berada di sini dan mengawasinya?

Upacara pernikahan sudah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu dan Sehun sekarang sudah resmi menjadi pasangan Jongin. Tapi bukannya tenang, Sehun malah makin gelisah memikirkan malam pertama yang akan ia jalani.

"Kau kepanasan?" Jongin yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar, mengerutkan keningnya melihat wajah Sehun yang basah keringat.

"Ah, ini..."

"Mandilah, kau tampak kepanasan."

Sehun mengangguk dan tanpa di minta dua kali ia segera melesat masuk ke kamar mandi, tak menyadari Jongin yang tersenyum maklum melihatnya.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Sehun terus saja mondar mandir dengan gelisah, takut kalau-kalau Jongin akan menagih haknya padanya, Sehun merasa ia belum siap untuk itu, tapi ia sendiri bahkan tak punya alasan yang kuat menolak.

Setelah selesai mandi, Sehun masih saja termenung memikirkan hal itu hingga suara ketukan di pintu kemudian menyadarkannya.

"Sehuna, kau sudah selesai? Aku juga ingin mandi."

"Ah iya sebentar," Sehun dengan cepat memakai jubah mandinya dan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Jongin sudah menunggunya di depan pintu masih dengan memakai kemejanya, hanya saja kali ini hampir seluruh kancingnya terbuka dan Sehun tak kuasa menahan rona kemerahan yang perlahan menjalari pipinya.

Jongin yang lagi-lagi melihat Sehun melamun, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tuk

"Eh..." Sehun mengerjapkan matanya saat telunjuk kanan Jongin mendorong keningnya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Sudah puas menatapnya nyonya Kim?"

Pipi Sehun merona kemerahan, dan ia cepat-cepat menyingkir dari depan pintu. Jongin yang melihat kelakuan Sehun hanya bisa menggedikkan bahunya sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Aish, kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu," Sehun memukul kepalanya dengan pelan, "Jongin pasti akan menertawakan aku nanti, lebih baik aku pura-pura tidur sebelum dia mengejekkku." Dan setelah mengganti jubah mandinya dengan piyama bermotif rillakuma miliknya, Sehun langsung membaringkan diri di tempat tidur dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, di susul suara langkah kaki yang sepertinya mendekati lemari pakaian dan Sehun hanya bisa menunggu dengan hati berdebar tentang apa yang akan di lakukan Jongin setelah ini.

Namun beberapa menit berlalu Sehun masih tidak mendengar satu gerakan apapun dari Jongin, apa pria itu masih berganti pakaian? Di liputi rasa penasaran Sehun pelan-pelan membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya. Dan apa yang di lihatnya sungguh membuatnya terkejut.

"Kyaaaa..." seperti seorang anak gadis, Sehun berteriak karena terkejut. Di ujung kasur Jongin berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dadanya yang telanjang dan tengah menatapnya dengan intens. Cepat-cepat Sehun menutupi wajahnya yang merona dengan selimutnya.

Jongin terkekeh pelan, sebelum ia naik ke atas tempat tidur dan berbaring di samping Sehun. "Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau kau akan bersikap seperti itu."

"Jangan menggodaku," inginnya sih Sehun marah tapi ia sadar kalau pria yang ada di sampingnya ini adalah suaminya jadi ia memilih untuk menahan dirinya.

"Ya, mau sampai kapan kau akan menutupi tubuhmu dengan selimut itu, apa kau tidak kepanasan?"

"Tidak," Sehun bohong, sekarang saja ia sudah mulai merasa berkeringat.

Tak ada lagi yang bersuara setelah itu, keheningan itu terasa begitu membosankan, Sehun sebenarnya sangat ingin banyak bertanya pada Jongin tentang apa pekerjaannya, apa makanan kesukaannya dan yang lain-lain, mereka sekarang sudah menikah dan tak ada satupun hal yang Sehun tahu tentang Jongin.

"Kau sudah tidur?" suara Jongin memecah keheningan.

"Belum."

"Masih tidak ingin membuka selimutmu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau ingin aku yang membukanya?"

"Kau tak akan berani melakukannya bukan?" Sehun balas bertanya.

"Kata siapa aku tak berani melakukannya?"

Sret

"Kyaaaa..." untuk kedua kalinya Sehun berteriak saat wajah Jongin terpampang dengan jelas di depan wajahnya. Ya, Jongin dengan jahilnya menyusup masuk ke balik selimut yang dikenakan Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar seperti perempuan saat berteriak seperti itu."

"Aku pria dan aku manly." Bantah Sehun.

"Tak ada pria manly yang akan berteriak seperti itu Sehun. jadi apa kita akan memulai malam pertama kita?"

"Apa?"

Jongin menundukkan wajahnya semakin dekat, hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Untuk sesaat keduanya saling berbagi napas, sebelum kemudian Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan erat, tak berani melihat apa yang di lakukan Jongin padanya, gesekan antara bulu-bulu halus di wajah Jongin dengan kulitnya yang lembut menimbulkan perasaan geli yang entah bagaimana Sehun rasa ia menyukainya.

Ciuman Jongin hanya berlangsung singkat, ia mengakhirinya setelah mengecup kening Sehun dengan lembut. "Aku tak akan mengambil hakku sekarang Sehun, tidak sebelum kau dan aku meyakini satu hal."

"Apa itu?"

"Bahwa hanya akulah yang akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kau cintai dan begitupun sebaliknya." Jongin menurunkan selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi keduanya. "Kau berkeringat banyak."

Jemari lentik Sehun mengusap keringat yang menetes di keningnya, dan memaksakan senyumnya. "Maaf kau jadi mencium aku yang berkeringat seperti ini."

"Tak masalah," Jongin menggedikkan bahunya sebelum kembali berbaring di samping Sehun. "Walau kau bau keringat."

"Yak," Sehun langsung terduduk dari rebahannya, ia mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat ke depan wajah Jongin. "Aku tidak bau tau."

"Benarkah?" ada kilatan jahil di mata grey Jongin.

"Ish..." Sehun mencium area ketiaknya. "Tuh kan tidak bau, kau berbohong padaku."

"Masa sih?"

"Jongiiinnn..." entah keberanian dari mana, Sehun menaiki tubuh Jongin, duduk di perut ber abs itu dan tangan kurusnya memukuli dada Jongin.

"Ampun Sehun... iya-iya kau tidak bau, aku hanya bercanda."

Sehun menghentikan aksinya dan tersenyum lebar, "Tuh kan benar, aku tidak bau."

Jongin terkekeh pelan, tangannya dengan jahil menggelitik pinggang Sehun.

"Kyaaaa... Jongin hentikan..." Sehun menggeliat kegelian, ia tertawa-tawa seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Jongin.

"Ini balasan karena telah memukulku."

"Hahaha... Jongin aku minta maaf..." napas Sehun sedikit tersengal-sengal saat Jongin akhirnya menghentikan aksinya menggelitik pinggang Sehun.

Cup

"Merasa lebih baik?" tangan Jongin yang kasar mengusap kening Sehun yang baru saja ia cium.

"Apa?"

"Interaksi di antara kita. Aku tak ingin hubungan kita menjadi terlalu canggung."

"Ummm..." Sehun mengangguk.

" _Vente pa' ca_..." Jongin merentangkan lengannya.

Sehun menatap wajah dan juga lengan Jongin bergantian, sebelum akhirnya ia membaringkan kepalanya di lengan Jongin dan sebelah tangan Jongin yang bebas segera memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun. _"Buenas noches."_ Sekali lagi Jongin mengecup kening Sehun sebelum ia memejamkan matanya.

"Selamat malam juga Jongin."

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi pertama Sehun setelah resmi menikah dengan Jongin sama sekali tidak seperti apa yang ia bayangkan. Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar dan berniat ke dapur untuk membantu bibi memasak ketika ia melihat ibunya dengan wajah suramnya telah menantinya di dekat tangga. Sehun yang melihat itu langsung bergegas mendekatinya. "Ibu, apa telah terjadi sesuatu? Ibu kelihatan cemas sekali."

"Mana suamimu?"

"Masih di kamar."

Ibu Sehun menatap ke sekeliling dan setelah yakin kalau tidak ada orang yang berada di sekitar tempat itu, ia segera menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya ke arah belakang rumah, tanpa menyadari kalau Jongin baru saja membuka pintu kamar dan sempat melihat itu, Jongin yang melihat ibu Sehun menarik tangan Sehun menuju ke belakang, segera mengikutinya dalam diam.

"Ibu, sebenarnya ada apa, kenapa kita ke sini, aku harus memasak."

"Apa kau bahagia dengannya?"

"Apa?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

"Mungkin ini memang sudah terlambat Sehuna, tapi kalau kau tidak merasa bahagia dengan semua ini, kita bisa pergi dari sini."

"Apa maksud ibu?"

Ibu Sehun menatap putra semata wayangnya dengan air mata yang berlinang di pipinya. "Kau tahu nak, betapa ibu dan ayah merasa sangat bersalah padamu, kau rela mengorbankan semuanya demi membalas semua kebaikan tuan dan nyonya Kim."

"Ibu..."

"Saat kemarin Kai memilih pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dirimu, ibu baru menyadari hal ini, tak akan ada orang kaya yang bersungguh-sungguh dengan orang miskin seperti kita Sehun."

"Ibu..."

Ibu Sehun makin terisak, "Hati ibu sakit membayangkan kalau Jongin juga memiliki peluang besar untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Kai padamu, dia tidak mencintai orang seperti kita Sehuna, mereka hanya ingin memanfaatkan kita untuk kepentingan bisnis mereka. ibu tak ingin melihat kau di campakkan olehnya anakku, karena itu... ikutlah bersama ayah dan ibu."

"Tapi aku sudah menikah dengannya bu."

"Kita bisa mengajukan surat cerai Sehuna, ibu dan ayah masih punya tabungan untuk itu."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau mereka menuntut ganti rugi untuk ini bu? Kita tidak punya cukup banyak uang, dan aku juga tak ingin ibu meminjam uang dari rentenir atau apapun itu."

"Sehuna..." ibu Sehun membelai pipi Sehun yang tirus. "Tadi malam setelah kau dan Jongin pergi ke kamar dan ibu berniat untuk pulang ke rumah bersama ayahmu, ibu tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tua mereka."

Sehun diam.

"Kai tidak kabur, mereka tahu di mana keberadaan Kai, dan sengaja menutupinya dari kita. Ibu bahkan mendengar mereka membicarakan tentang pesta pernikahan untuk Kai. Suamimu mungkin juga tahu akan hal ini Sehuna."

Air mata menetes di pipi Sehun, namun pria berwajah manis itu masih diam.

"Karena itu ibu ingin agar aku ikut pergi bersama ibu."

"Tapi kemana bu?"

"Kembali ke desa, kita bisa memulai semuanya dari sana. Tak apa kita harus hidup susah, asal anak ibu bahagia."

"Hiks, ibuuuu..."

"Dulu ibu berpikir kalau kau akan bahagia di sini Sehuna, karena kau mencintai Kai, tapi ternyata semuanya menjadi seperti ini."

Sehun memeluk tubuh ibunya dengan erat, "Sehun akan ikut ibu."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, nanti ibu akan mengabarkan padamu kapan kita berangkat, sekarang kembalilah ke dalam." Ibu Sehun mengecup kening Sehun sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sehun lewat pintu belakang.

Sehun yang kini berdiri sendirian di tempatnya hanya bisa menatap cincin kawinnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau di sini rupanya, aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

Sehun menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Jongin berdiri disana, mengenakan kaos putih dengan dua kancing yang terbuka dan juga celana putih selutut, suaminya itu hanya mengenakan sendal jepit sama seperti dirinya saat ini.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin menikmati suasana di sini sebentar," Sehun mencoba memaksakan senyumnya.

"Aku pikir kau akan pergi dariku," Jongin melangkah semakin dekat dan ia berhenti ketika sudah berada di depan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena aku pernah ditinggalkan oleh orang yang aku cintai."

"Mantan istrimu?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Ia menemukan pria yang lebih baik dariku dan memilih pergi bersama pria itu."

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jongin, tatapannya terlihat kosong saat ia menatap kebun mawar yang sedang berbunga dengan indahnya di depan sana. "Pasti rasanya menyakitkan kalau kau dikhianati pasanganmu," _karena aku juga pernah merasakannya._

Srett

Tubuh Sehun menegang saat Jongin memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan erat, pria tampan itu menumpukan dagunya di bahu Sehun. "Akan lebih menyakitkan kalau aku harus ditinggalkan untuk kedua kalinya."

Deg

 _Apa Jongin mendengar pembicaraannya dengan ibunya?_

"Sehunie, apa kau akan mengijinkan aku untuk selalu berada di sisimu, mungkin memang belum ada cinta di antara kita. Tapi tolong ijinkan aku untuk belajar melakukan yang terbaik untuk membahagiakanmu."

Tangis Sehun pecah, dan pria manis itu segera berbalik, melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin, sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup bibirnya dan langsung di balas lumatan yang sedikit kasar dari Jongin.

Cup

Sekali lagi Jongin mengakhiri ciuman mereka dengan ciuman di dahi Sehun, "Aku lapar, bisa kita sarapan sekarang."

Sehun mengangguk dan ia membiarkan Jongin menggenggam tangannya saat keduanya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Sehun terbangun ketika mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar kamar, ia melirik ke samping dan menemukan kalau Jongin tak ada di sampingnya dan Sehun bergegas menyibak selimut dan turun dari ranjang. Ia baru membuka pintu kamar ketika mendengar suara pertengkaran kembali terdengar nyaring. Perlahan Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya dan melangkah dengan pelan, sedikit perasaan takut menghantuinya, apakah itu ibu dan ayahnya yang sedang bertengkar dengan keluarga Jongin. Namun saat ia tiba di tangga menuju lantai bawah, ia melihat Jongin dan kedua orang tua pria itu sedang berdiri di dekat tangga, dan ada satu orang lagi yang berdiri di hadapan mereka, Sehun menyipitkan matanya berusaha melihat siapa orang itu.

"Kau sengaja melakukan hal ini bukan, meninggalkan Sehun demi mengejar wanita itu."

Sehun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dada, tak salah lagi, orang yang berdiri di hadapan Jongin pasti adalah Kai.

"Maaf."

"Apa kata maaf bisa mengembalikan perasaan seseorang menjadi bahagia Kai?"

"Aku mencintai Sena, kak."

"Kalau kau mencintainya kenapa kau memberikan harapan pada Sehun? kau menyakiti hatinya Kai."

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku datang kesini untuk meminta maaf padanya."

"Terlambat, aku tak akan mengijinkanmu untuk bertemu dengannya."

"Apa hakmu untuk melarangku kak."

"Aku suaminya," dapat Sehun dengar ada ketegasan dalam suara Jongin. "Dan aku tak mengijinkanmu untuk menemuinya. Pergilah Kai, renungkan semua kesalahanmu."

"Jongin, jangan bersikap keras pada adikmu."

"Setelah apa yang dia lakukan ibu? Apa ibu masih membelanya walau ibu tahu bagaimana dia menyakiti Sehun?"

"Itu..."

"Jangan karena keluarga Sehun berhutang budi pada keluarga kita, ibu bisa begitu saja mengabaikan perasaannya."

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan dirimu?"

"Aku berbeda dengan Kai, tujuanku menikahi Sehun hanya satu. Memastikan kalau dia hidup bahagia denganku."

"Jongin..."

"Aku tak suka ayah dan ibu memanfaatkan Sehun dan keluarganya seperti itu, dan kau..." tatapan Jongin mengarah lagi pada Kai. "Kalau kau tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya ketika ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kita cintai, kau mungkin tak akan pernah berani sedikitpun untuk menyakitinya, kau mungkin beruntung karena Sena juga mencintaimu, tapi bagaimana jika suatu saat ia juga meninggalkanmu?"

"Jongin."

"Biarkan aku bicara ayah, Kai perlu belajar bagaimana harusnya dia menghargai perasaan orang lain, aku tak ingin punya adik yang egois dan hanya memikirkan kebahagiaannya sendiri."

Kai ingin menjawab, tapi di saat itulah ia melihat Sehun berdiri di sana, di ujung tangga, tengah menatapnya juga. "Sehun..."

Jongin dan juga kedua orang tuanya melihat ke arah pandangan Kai. Sehun yang tahu kalau semua perhatian tertuju padanya, segera berbalik dan kembali ke kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

"Kau lihat Jongin, kata maaf yang ingin kau ucapkan tak akan bisa menyembuhkan luka yang Sehun dapatkan."

Kai menunduk dan Jongin menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan. "Kembalilah pada wanitamu dan belajarlah untuk menjadi orang yang lebih bisa menghargai perasaan orang lain, setelah itu baru kau ku ijinkan bertemu dengan Sehun lagi."

Setelah itu Jongin pun berbalik untuk kembali ke kamar menyusul istrinya.

Sehun berdiri diam di depan jendela kamar yang terbuka saat Jongin tiba di kamarnya. "Merasa sedih?" tanya Jongin pelan.

Sehun menoleh padanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku malah merasa bersyukur karena tidak jadi menikah dengannya, karena kalau aku tau setelah kami sudah menikah, aku tak bisa membayangkan rasa sakit yang akan aku dapatkan."

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "Tidurlah, besok kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali."

"Kemana?"

"Kembali ke tempatku bekerja."

"Madrid?"

"Ya."

"Aku tak bisa Jongin, aku tak bisa meninggalkan kedua orang tuaku di sini."

"Siapa bilang mereka akan tinggal di sini, mereka akan ikut kita ke sana."

"Jongin..."

"Aku mendengar semua pembicaraan antara kau dan ibumu pagi tadi, karena itulah tadi siang aku menemui keduanya dan membicarakan masalah ini. Aku sudah berjanji pada orang tuamu untuk selalu menjagamu Sehunie, karena itu kau mau bukan ikut denganku?"

Sehun menatap mata grey Jongin, mencari kalau ada kebohongan di sana, tapi ia tidak menemukannya. "Baiklah, aku mau."

"Good boy, sekarang ayo tidur."

.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu setelah kepindahan Sehun dan Jongin serta orang tuanya ke Madrid, Spanyol. Banyak perubahan yang terjadi, seperti orang tua Jongin yang datang untuk minta maaf pada Sehun dan orang tuanya, serta Kai yang datang bersama Sena, memohon maaf padanya. Dan pada akhirnya Sehun berhasil memaafkan mereka dengan tulus. Hidupnya menjadi lebih baik setelah itu, Jongin juga makin perhatian padanya, dan orang tuanya yang menolak untuk tinggal dengan keduanya, kini juga bisa hidup dengan lebih nyaman di rumah yang baru saja di belikan oleh Jongin.

Hanya satu mungkin yang kurang dalam hidup Sehun sekarang, Jongin tak pernah menyentuhnya lebih, pria itu hanya mengecup keningnya dan sesekali mencium bibirnya, tapi hanya sebatas itu. karena itu Sehun merasa ia dan Jongin belum layak di sebut pasangan bahagia sekarang ini.

Dan mengenai Jongin, sudah seminggu ini Sehun ditinggalkan pria itu untuk mengurus bisnisnya di Roma, dan hari ini ia pulang. Sehun harusnya merasa senang karena hal itu, tapi nyatanya setelah memeluknya singkat dan makan malam, Jongin kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di ruang kerjanya.

Sehun menghela napas lelah, setelah membuat secangkir kopi ia segera menuju ruang kerja Jongin, mengetuk pintunya sebentar hingga terdengar suara berat Jongin yang memintanya masuk. Sehunpun melangkah masuk, tak lupa juga ia menutup pintunya kembali sebelum melangkah menghampiri Jongin.

"Ini kopinya," Sehun meletakkan secangkir kopi itu di atas meja kerja Jongin. Dan pria tampan itu hanya bisa menggumamkan kata terima kasih.

Sehun melangkah ke belakang kursi Jongin, meletakkan kedua tangan berjari lentik miliknya di kedua pundak Jongin dan memijit pundak Jongin dengan pelan. "Kau tampak begitu tegang," ucap Sehun pelan. "Lebih baik istirahat saja dulu, aku tak ingin kau sakit."

Jongin meraih tangan Sehun yang ada di pundaknya, membimbing pria itu untuk berdiri di sampingnya sementara ia memundurkan kursi kerjanya. "Kemarilah." Jongin membimbing Sehun untuk duduk mengangkang di atas pahanya, "Aku merindukanmu." Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat, dan ia menyapukan bibirnya di leher Sehun.

Tubuh Sehun merinding, ketika kulitnya yang sensitif bersentuhan dengan bulu-bulu halus di wajah Jongin. "Kau harus bercukur."

Satu alis Jongin terangkat, "Kau sepertinya makin perhatian padaku."

Sehun memajukan bibirnya, "Kau tak suka, ya sudah kalau begitu aku perhatian pada yang lain saja."

"Hei, mana bisa begitu."

Sehun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin. "Bukankah kau tidak menyayangiku, jadi untuk apa aku perhatian padamu."

" _Te quiero mucho, baby."_

"Jongin..."

"Aku menyayangimu, ah tidak bukan hanya sayang, aku mencintaimu Kim Sehun."

"Tidak... bukankah ini terlalu cepat Jongin?"

Satu jari Jongin membelai pipi Sehun dengan lembut, "Siapa yang bisa menduga kalau cinta bisa datang secepat itu Sehunie."

"Me too."

"Huh?"

"Aku baru menyadarinya saat kau jauh dariku seminggu ini."

Jongin tersenyum, "Rasanya melegakan saat aku juga tahu perasaanmu." Jongin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun. _"Te quiero ahora mismo, mi amor,"_ bisiknya lirih, _aku menginginkanmu sekarang..._

Sehun merasakan lidah Jongin ditelinganya sekarang dan tubuhnya bergetar merasakan sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Jongin menghirup aroma leher Sehun, seketika aroma vanilla memenuhi rongga pernapasannya, Jongin tersenyum sebelum mengecup leher itu pelan, menggigitnya dan memberikan hisapan di sana.

Sehun sedikit melenguh dan ia bergerak tidak nyaman di pangkuan Jongin. Tangan Jongin perlahan turun ke bawah dan meremas lembut bongkahan padat di belakang Sehun.

"Aku tak bisa menahan diriku," Jongin menjilat leher Sehun sebelum bibirnya meraup bibir yang selalu terlihat kemerahan itu dan mencumbunya dengan dalam.

"Teruskan Jongin... i know you want me..."

Tubuh Sehun masih bergetar, ini sentuhan pertama yang pernah ia rasakan, sentuhan yang membuatnya ingin merasakan lebih dari apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang.

"Yes, i want You, baby." Jongin sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya, melepaskan kaos yang dipakai Sehun dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Setelah itu tangannya kembali meremas-remas bokong Sehun sementara mulutnya bermain dengan puncak dada Sehun yang menegang.

"Jonginnnn...ahhhh..."

Lidah Jongin bergerak berputar-putar di nipple tegang Sehun, sesekali ia akan menggigit dan menyesapnya dengan lembut. Gesekan rahang Jongin yang terasa kasar karena jenggotnya yang mulai tumbuh itu menambah sensasi lain yang memabukkan untuk Sehun dan ia hanya bisa terus mengerang. Jongin terus menghisap nipple Sehun secara bergantian sementara tangannya masih terus meremas-remas bokong Sehun yang terasa begitu kenyal.

Sesekali Sehun mendesis ketika merasakan sakit saat Jongin menggigit nipplenya terlalu kencang dan Jongin akan menenangkannya dengan jilatan dan juga hisapan lembut.

"Ahhhh..."

Tubuh Sehun makin bergetar saat satu tangan Jongin meremas juniornya yang sudah tegang di balik celana pendeknya. Tangan Jongin menyusup masuk ke dalam celana Sehun dan terus meremas-remas juniornya sementara mulutnya masih asyik menghisap-hisap kedua nipple Sehun bergantian.

Dan ketika satu jari Jongin mencoba masuk ke dalam holenya yang masih kering, Sehun memekik tertahan.

"Ssshhh... tenanglah baby." Jongin menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk hole Sehun dengan pelan, ia membiarkan Sehun mencengkeram bahunya dengan kuat ketika jarinya menyentuh titik spotnya di dalam sana.

"Aaahhhh..."

Jongin kembali mencium bibir Sehun, lidahnya menyusup masuk dan saling berbelit dengan lidah Sehun, pria manis itu dengan cepat membalasnya sembari sesekali menggeliatkan tubuhnya karena jari Jongin yang terus bergerak keluar masuk di dalam holenya.

Keduanya terengah-engah saat Jongin melepas ciumannya, "Kau mau di sini, atau kita pindah ke kamar sayang?"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahannya saat jari Jongin terus menumbuk titik spotnya. "Ahhh... di sinihhh."

Jongin tersenyum tipis, ia mencabut jarinya dari dalam hole Sehun, menyingkirkan semua berkas dan juga cangkir berisi kopi dari meja kerjanya, mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan meletakkan bokongnya yang seksi itu untuk duduk di atas meja kerjanya. Jongin melepas celana Sehun dalam satu tarikan kemudian memasukkan junior tegang Sehun ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ahhhh..." Sehun mendesah lagi merasakan bagaimana Jongin memanjakan juniornya. Satu jari Jongin kembali masuk ke dalam holenya dan ia mulai menggerakkannya keluar masuk seirama dengan kulumannya di junior Sehun. sementara satu tangannya yang bebas Jongin gunakan untuk meremas-remas dada Sehun yang berisi, sesekali ia memelintir nipplenya yang sudah membengkak.

Sehun mendesah, tubuhnya menggeliat, dan tangannya mencengkeram rambut Jongin lumayan kuat, dan tak lama setelah itu Sehun melengkungkan punggungnya dan menjeritkan nama Jongin ketika akhirnya ia bisa merasakan orgasme pertamanya.

"Kita ke kamar sayang."

Jongin menggendong tubuh lemas Sehun dan membawanya kembali ke kamar mereka yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan ruang kerjanya.

Dengan hati-hati Jongin menurunkan tubuh Sehun di ranjang, setelah itu ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya di depan Sehun yang terlihat merona saat melihat junior miliknya untuk pertama kalinya.

"I love you," bisik Jongin, ia mengecup bibir Sehun, memagutnya dengan lembut, merasakan manisnya bibir Sehun lalu bibirnya turun ke leher Sehun, menjilatinya dan membuat banyak tanda di sana.

Tangan Jongin meremas kedua dada Sehun, sesekali memelintir nipplenya. Bibirnya terus bergerak turun hingga sejajar dengan dada Sehun, dan dengan semangat ia mengulum nipple Sehun, menggigitnya bergantian dan tak lupa memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sana.

"Ahhhh..." Sehun menggesekkan miliknya yang sudah kembali tegang ke junior Jongin yang sama tegangnya, Jongin yang mengerti maksud Sehun, segera menggerakkan tangannya ke junior Sehun dan mengocoknya cepat.

Ciuman Jongin turun ke perut Sehun yang rata, mengecupnya dengan lembut, dan Sehun mengerang saat lagi-lagi Jongin mengulum juniornya dan mengerakkan kepalanya naik turun.

Puas dengan junior Sehun, mulut Jongin kembali menyesap nipple Sehun dengan kuat, sementara tangannya membuka paha Sehun, memintanya untuk mengangkang lebih lebar lagi.

Mulut Jongin masih sibuk dengan nipple Sehun dan kini tangannya berpindah meremas-remas bokong Sehun saat ia menggesekkan juniornya di depan hole Sehun. "Kau siap baby?"

Sehun mengangguk, dan dengan itu satu tangan Jongin mengarahkan juniornya tepat di depan hole Sehun, ia menggerakkannya perlahan memasuki hole ketat Sehun, dan Sehun menjerit saat Jongin yang berubah menjadi tak sabaran langsung menghentak miliknya masuk ke dalam hole Sehun.

Jongin memagut bibir Sehun untuk meredam jeritannya saat ia menggerakkan juniornya dengan perlahan pada awalnya, namun seiring tubuh Sehun yang mulai rileks, Jongin makin mempercepat gerakannya. Satu tangannya mengocok kejantanan Sehun seirama dengan gerakannya yang makin brutal di bawah sana.

Tubuh Sehun terus tersentak-sentak dan pria manis itu terus mengerang sembari menyebutkan nama Jongin.

"Jonginnnnn... ahhhhh..."

Sehun kembali orgasme untuk kedua kalinya dan ia mendekap kepala Jongin dengan erat di dadanya, Jongin memompa dengan cepat dan menusukkan juniornya kuat-kuat ketika akhirnya ia juga orgasme di dalam hole Sehun.

"I love you, Sehunie."

"I love you too, Jongin."

Jongin mengecup kening Sehun dengan lembut. "Sesuai janjiku, aku akan menjadikanmu satu-satunya Sehun, aku mencintaimu dan hanya kau yang aku inginkan."

Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat, "Terima kasih," bisiknya lirih.

Jongin sekali lagi mengecup kening Sehun, "Kau tahu sayang, orang mungkin mengatakan kalau pasangan pria adalah wanita tapi bagiku ini urusan hati, dan hatikulah yang telah memilihmu. You're the only one that i want."

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Absurd parah, tadinya udah ga mau share karena demi apa ini alurnya terasa lebih absursd dari biasanya, wkwkwk. Tapi kata ka ily, udah cuek aja, publish aja sono. Jadi ya aku nyoba aja publish, hahahaha...

sedikit edit untuk yang tadi protes.

Mohon reviewnya ya

Salam kaihunhardshipper

Kaihun Lovea


End file.
